Lewat Tengah Malam
by Vandalism27
Summary: Lewat tengah malam, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia memandangi wajah tidur sang kekasih. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? / "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." / "Kau menggodaku, Naruto?" / "Eh? Tidak! A-aku hanya–KYAAAAAA!" / AU! SASUNARU! BL; SHOUNEN-AI; YAOI! OOC! ONESHOT! DLDR XD


**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya. Kalau punya saya, Naruto bakal banyak adegan mesranya :V**

 **.**

 **Lewat Tengah Malam © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, BOYS LOVE, YAOI, OOC, gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya. Pendek, minim konflik dan dialog!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Lewat tengah malam, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia memandangi wajah tidur sang kekasih. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengerang ketika merasakan hawa dingin membelai kulitku. Mataku terbuka perlahan, tanpa sadar aku menggigil lalu merapatkan tubuhku pada seseorang yang sedang mendekapku.

Aku melirik jam dinding, lewat tengah malam. Tumben aku bangun jam segini.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jam dinding, pada dada bidang kekasihku yang polos. Oh, ya ampun. Aku baru sadar tubuhku sama polosnya, hanya tertutupi selimut tebal. Tatapanku naik ke atas, memperhatikan leher putihnya, lalu dagunya, garis rahangnya yang tegas, dan hidungnya yang mancung. Matanya yang biasa menatap tajam–namun entah perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, orang yang sedang tidur ini selalu melembutkan tatapannya ketika pandangan kami bertemu–kini tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang berhiaskan bulu mata yang tebal. Tanganku terulur, menyingkirkan sedikit anak rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Iseng, kuusap bibir merahnya yang tipis dan menggoda.

Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku, yaitu ekspresi tidurnya yang terlihat tenang dan damai. Sangat berbeda ketika orang ini terjaga. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi ketika tidur, raut wajah orang ini–secara mengejutkan–terlihat damai dan tanpa beban. Wajahnya terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun ketika dia tertidur lelap.

Ku pandangi wajah orang yang sangat aku cintai ini. Well, ini adalah kali pertama aku terbangun tengah malam. Biasanya, aku akan tertidur pulas sampai pagi setelah aktivitas panas kami di ranjang–kalian tahulah, apa maksudnya. Jadi aku tak akan menyiakan kesempatan untuk memandangi wajah tidur kekasihku. Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku mengusap pipinya perlahan. Aku benar-benar berhutang budi pada Sasuke dan keluarganya. Kalau tak ada mereka, mungkin aku sudah mati di jalanan.

Oke, akan aku ceritakan sedikit tentang masa kecilku.

Aku terlahir dalam ketidakberuntungan. Aku tak tahu siapa orang tuaku, bahkan aku tak ingat dari mana aku berasal.

Satu-satunya yang aku ingat, adalah tempat kumuh yang menjadi 'rumah' bagi anak-anak yang tak mengenal orang tuanya. Disana, ada seorang pria yang bernama Kabuto-san. Dia sering menyuruh kami mencari uang, entah dengan cara mengemis, bahkan mencuri. Jika kami tak mendapatkan uang, Kabuto-san tak akan segan menghajar kami. Beberapa temanku ada yang tewas setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Kabuto-san. Aku tak tahu dimana jasad teman-temanku itu dikuburkan.

Ketika itu, salah satu teman baikku yang bernama Gaara, jatuh sakit. Dia memang berfisik lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan. Jika sudah seperti itu, aku harus bekerja ekstra untuk menyetor uang agar Gaara tak disakiti. Aku sayang Gaara, dia sudah seperti saudara bagiku.

Malam itu, ku lihat Gaara meringkuk di atas lantai–kami tidur di lantai, disini tak ada futon apalagi ranjang. Aku tersenyum sambil menenteng bungkusan berisi makanan untukku, Gaara dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Oh, dan juga obat.

Aku mengguncang tubuh kurus Gaara, dan terkesiap ketika tubuh itu terasa dingin. Berkali-kali kuguncang tubuh itu, tetapi Gaara tak kunjung bangun dan membuka matanya.

Jantungku berdebar, tanganku gemetar. Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Gaara … sudah meninggal. Aku menangis meraung-raung, membangunkan teman-temanku yang sedang tertidur. Kabuto-san masuk ke ruangan itu sambil marah-marah, dia tak suka keributan.

Dengan berurai air mata aku memberitahukan keadaan Gaara. Tapi Kabuto-san tak peduli, dia malah menghajarku dan memaksaku untuk diam. Dia akan mengurus jasad Gaara besok.

Aku sakit hati. Aku tak terima orang yang sudah kuanggap saudara diperlakukan tidak manusiawi. Aku berjongkok di depan tubuh Gaara, lalu menggenggam tangan dinginnya. Kukecup tangan itu, dan aku bersumpah akan mencari bantuan untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman lainnya. Sudah cukup, aku tak ingin ada korban lagi.

Aku pergi dari rumah kumuh itu tanpa sepengetahuan Kabuto-san. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke kota untuk mencari bantuan. Tapi tak ada yang mau menolong, mereka bahkan mengacuhkan aku, mereka menganggap aku adalah sampah bau yang mengganggu.

Aku terduduk lemas di depan toko yang sudah tutup, tanpa repot mempedulikan air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mungilku. Aku mendongak ketika seseorang berdiri di depanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Dia menggenggam payung, menutupi tubuhku dari hujan. Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan paras tampan, dan terlihat imut. Kulitnya putih dan terawat.

Keningku mengerut, "Siapa kau?" tanyaku balik.

"Sasuke!" Aku menoleh ketika seseorang berteriak. Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang berlari mendekati kami. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk ke mobil–eh? Kau siapa? Kenapa hujan-hujanan malam-malam begini?" wanita itu menanyaiku dengan nada khawatir. "Dan kenapa wajahmu penuh memar?"

Teringat Gaara dan teman-temanku, aku menangis histeris. Kuceritakan semua yang aku alami, berharap wanita ini mau membantu. Dan ternyata, wanita itu memiliki hati yang baik dan segera menghubungi suaminya yang bekerja di kepolisian.

Kemudian, Kabuto-san ditangkap atas dasar penculikan dan penyiksaan terhadap anak-anak. Jasad Gaara dikebumikan dengan layak, teman-temanku dipidahkan ke panti asuhan yang lebih baik.

Sedangkan aku, bisa dibilang lebih beruntung. Keluarga yang menolongku itu, bersedia mengadopsiku. Kini, aku memiliki marga. Uchiha Naruto. Hmm, marga yang keren, menurutku.

Sasuke lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Kami memiliki kakak laki-laki yang sangat baik dan menyayangi kami, Uchiha Itachi.

Aku tersenyum getir ketika mengingat masa kecilku yang suram. Tapi aku bersyukur, Sasuke menemukanku. Kalau tidak, entah seperti apa kehidupanku. Dan kini, aku hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kami mulai menyadari perasaan lebih itu ketika kami menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas. Sasuke mulai protektif padaku, dia tak suka melihatku dekat-dekat teman perempuan. Dan sekarang, sudah genap lima tahun aku menjalin hubungan ini dengannya.

Tentu saja, hubungan kami bukan tanpa masalah. Kami harus berhadapan dengan ayah kami, Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal keras. Beliau sudah menganggap aku seperti anak kandung–dan jujur saja, ayah sangat memanjakan aku. Beliau sedikit tak rela jika aku berubah status menjadi menantu. Tapi dengan perjuangan keras, akhirnya kami berhasil memperoleh restu dan menjadi pasangan kekasih secara resmi, tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi.

Aku mengecup bibir merah yang sejak tadi menggodaku.

"Ngg…" Oops, rupanya aksiku barusan menganggu tidur nyenyak Sasuke. Kelopak mata itu terbuka. "Dobe." Katanya, dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Mata hitam itu melirik jam dinding, "Masih tengah malam, Sayang. Kenapa kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke mengecup bibirku sekilas, memelukku dengan erat lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. "Tidurlah lagi."

Aku terkikik. Heran, kemana wajah imut Sasuke yang dulu? Wajah imut itu sudah berganti dengan wajah yang terlihat dewasa dan maskulin. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Teme." Kataku. Aku memeluk Sasuke, membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang polos.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia sudah tertidur lagi.

Aku tersenyum, lalu mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Kataku.

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya, "Kau menggodaku, Naruto?" tanyanya, dengan tatapan yang terlihat aneh.

Mataku membelalak, "Eh? Tidak! A-aku hanya–KYAAAAAA!" aku menjerit ketika tubuh besar Sasuke tiba-tiba menindihku.

Huhhh, sepertinya malam ini aku tak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak–sampai pagi. IYKWIM ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apaan nih? Hahaha… gaje banget.**

 **aku lagi pengen bikin fic yang pendek-pendek, tanpa konflik. Soalnya aku lagi stress gegara tugas kantor. Aku bolak-balik KL-Indo-SG untuk ngurusin kerjaan. Dan itu bikin capek luar binasa.**

 **Apalagi aku suka horror sendiri kalo pas lagi di pesawat trus di bawahku itu lautan, kepalaku langsung pusing, mual-mual bahkan muntah. Padahal kalo pemandangannya rumah-rumah atau gunung gitu, nggak apa-apa. Aneh, ya?**

 **Well, semoga fic ini bisa dinikmati. Maaf kalo pendek banget, alurnya ga jelas dan minim dialog. Soalnya kan Sasukenya lagi bobo ganteng, masa diajak ngomong?**

 **Oh ya, jangan lupa review-nya! Soalnya review dari kalian bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri, dan bikin aku tambah semangat!**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!**

 **Adios!**


End file.
